Christo Stoichkov
Christo Stoichkov , often written as Hristo Stoichkov ( Bulgarian : Христо Стоичков) ( Plovdiv , February 8 1966 ) is a football coach and former Bulgarian football player . With FC Barcelona Stoichkov became a world star who was part of the legendary Dream Team of Johan Cruyff . Content [ hide ] *1 Career as a professional footballer **1.1 Club Soccer **1.2 National team **1.3 Honours *2 Coaching Career *3 Character *4 See also Career as a professional footballer [ edit ] Club Soccer [ Edit ] Stoichkov started as a professional footballer when Dafi Harmanli in 1982. From 1984 onwards, the attacker wore the shirt of CSKA Sofia . In 1985 the Bulgarian Cup final between CSKA degenerate and archrival Levski Sofia in a big brawl. Stoichkov was one of the instigators and the Central Committee of the Communist Party placed a lifetime suspension. Stoichkov decided electrician to. After one year, the suspension was lifted again and the Bulgarian was again continue with professional football with CSKA. In four seasons with the club from Sofia Stoichkov would score nearly two hundred times. Three of which he made in the double encounter against FC Barcelona in a European semi-final. Johan Cruyff was very impressed with Stoichkov and he pulled the attacker for four million dollars to Barcelona. In the Catalan club Stoichkov became a world star. Stoichkov was part of the very successful Dream Team and the Bulgarian was first with Michael Laudrup and later with Romário a dangerous duo in the rush hour. Stoichkov met frequently goal and he was the terror of many a defender, which nicknamed him The Poisonous Arrow yielded. The highlight of his time at''Barça'' was the profit of the European Cup in 1992. In the 1995/96 season, Stoichkov played for the Italian Parma FC , but after a year he returned to FC Barcelona. Led by coach Bobby Robson and with Ronaldo was the European Cupwon in 1997. Stoichkov finally left after arguing with Louis van Gaal in 1998. Through the Arabic Al-Nassr and Japanese Kashiwa Reysol , the Bulgarians came into the United States right. There Stoichkov played for Chicago Fire (2000-2002) and DC United (2003).Stoichkov late 2003 ended his career as a professional footballer. Four years earlier, he was second in the election of Bulgarian footballer of the 20th century , after Georgi Asparuhov . National team [ edit ] In 1994, Stoichkov played with Bulgaria 's World Cup in the United States. Bulgarians obtain the semi-finals, but there are disabled by Roberto Baggio 's Italy . Stoichkov did become top scorer of the tournament with six goals, along with the Russian Oleg Salenko . In 1994, Stoichkov was also voted European Footballer of the Year . Palmares [ edit ] ;http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Spain.svg Barcelona *'Copa del Rey' :1997 Coaching Career [ edit ] After Stoichkov had ended his career as a professional footballer in 2003 he returned to FC Barcelona where he temporarily youth went to train. Since the summer of 2004, Stoichkov was coach of Bulgaria. In December 2005, he was suspended for four games by the world football association FIFA and he received a fine of thirteen thousand euros imposed. Reason was his failure against the Swedish UEFA president Lennart Johansson , who according to the Bulgarian the outcome of the World Cup qualifying match between Bulgaria and Sweden would have manipulated. (0-3) After sustained criticism of the performance of the Bulgarian team, which backfired include qualification for the 2006 World Cup, Stoichkov took on 10 April 2007, resigned as coach. The same day he signed with the Spanish club Celta Vigo as a replacement for Fernando Vázquez . Stoichkov was the degradation of the club to the Segunda División Adoes not occur. After the degradation of the Bulgarian Celta initially remained at the club, but after seven rounds of play in the Segunda A, he was still fired when Celta Vigo was a disappointing eleventh place. In 2009, Stoichkov continued his coaching career in South Africa with Mamelodi Sundowns where he fired Henri Michel succeeded. He signed a two year contract with the club from Pretoria . [1] Character [ edit ] Stoichkov is known for his fiery character. He is solidarity, blooded and generous to his neighbor, but insufferable, wild and impulsive others. Examples of its solidarity and its excesses are legion. When the Bulgarian internationalLjoeboslav Penev in Valencia had to be treated for testicular cancer , Stoichkov was often present to support. countryman When the father of Romário was kidnapped in 1994, week Stoichkov minute of the side of his Brazilian teammate.He even went to blows with a number of journalists who were just too pushy. In 2003, Stoichkov showed his love for FC Barcelona and his dislike of Real Madrid once again appear when Barça training camp was in the United States . The Bulgarian played at that time for DC United and visited the training of his former club. In training he received a tantrum when he saw a boy, who also stood around the training ground, in the shirt of Real Madrid stand. Stoichkov fell against the boy and sent him away. Later it turned out that this guy in no way wanted to provoke with its Real-shirt and was apparently unaware of the tremendous hostility between the Spanish rivals. Category:1966 births